Sirius Playing
by Anubis and Osiris
Summary: Anubis and Osiris are sent back in time..the maurader's time (I know, real original) stuck for a while!
1. Bios

Bios:  
  
Anubis:  
  
Age: 15 (she went to Hogwarts, then an American school and graduated early)  
  
Hair: brownish-red  
  
Eyes: Golden  
  
Nationality: Native American (that's Indian politacally correct)  
  
Powers: Can kill with the snap of her fingers, tranform into a jackel, and her voice can make people go into an indefinent sleep, her flute-playing calms any being, plus all those of a witch/wizard.  
  
Personality: Pros: bouncey, prankster, easily entertained, energetic, playful, loving, thoughtful; Cons: impatient, easily bored.  
  
5 ainme/manga characters most like : 'Su' (how she clings to people) from Love Hina; 'Kahaku' (her kindness and innocence) from Wish;  
  
Osiris:  
  
Age: 15 (still attending Hogwarts; it's a holiday)  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Nationality: Half American, half British (not that big of a difference...)  
  
Powers: Can transport back to her flat in London (and places throughout Hogwarts), bring the people Anubis kills alive, can control vegetation, and talk to the dead.  
  
Personality: Pros: smart, kind, prankster at times, caring, protective of Anubis; Cons: a know-it-all, overprotective of Anubis, annoying, tends to drone on, plus all those of a witch/wizard.  
  
Charactered most like the anime character: Kyo (her fighting attitude and intellegence) from Fruits Basket and 


	2. Where's Siri?

Anubis, her long, brownish-red hair tied up in a pony tail, but it still reached her waist, dressed in a pair of green capris and an army-print tee, bounced up the stairs and found Osiris standing at the top, facing the opposite way.  
  
The blonde had shoulder-length hair and dressed in a white, knee-length sundress.  
  
"Siri!" Anubis yelled, jumping on her best friend's back.  
  
Osiris jumped, "Anubis!" she cried aloud.  
  
Anubis gold eyes fell on the hour-glass hung on a chain, "What's that?"  
  
"I'm on a mission, get off!" the blonde put Anubis on the ground.  
  
"Why?" Anubis slipped under it, too, wSiripping her legs around her waist causing Osiris to tumble down the stairs.  
  
"OW!" Osiris shrieked, closing her eyes.  
  
When they opened, she found herself at the bottom of a curved staircase.  
  
"Anubis?" she called, standing up. She glanced around, "My flat was once a castle?"  
  
"Who are you?" a voice inquired.  
  
She whirled around and saw a boy about her age with ear-length light brown hair and amber eyes, "Who are you?"  
  
"Siri!" Anubis called, going up the never-ending staircase.  
  
"What?" a boy with shoulder-length black hair appeared.  
  
"Not you! Siri!" Anubis giggled, "Where's Osiris?"  
  
"I'm Sirius!"  
  
"So am I!" she pouted, "Why won't people ever take me seriously?"  
  
"I'm seriously Sirius!"  
  
"I AM TOO!" Anubis giggled.  
  
"Accio parchment," he muttered and a peice of paper flew into his hands- on it's corner said 'James Potter'. He pulled out a quill and wrote in big messy handwriting 'Sirius Black'.  
  
"You're named after a star?"  
  
"Yep," Sirius held out his hand, "What's your name."  
  
"Anubis," she leapt onto his back, "Take me to Siri!"  
  
"Who's that, Sirius?" a boy with messy black hair and bright brown eyes, "I don't remember you getting into Gryffindor."  
  
"Anubis!" a voice called from the portSiriit hole.  
  
A short blonde stood there, her hands on her hips.  
  
Behind her was a sheepish Remus.  
  
Sirius Siriised an eyebrow.  
  
Remus subtly motioned to her short skirt.  
  
"Anubis, you are in BIG trouble!" the blonde proceeded to use big words James had never heard of, but, by the look on Remus' face, they were appalling.  
  
She inhaled deeply, "NOT TO MENTION WE'RE-" she stopped as if she'd just noticed everyone was staring, "It isn't nice to stare," she snapped turned back to Anubis.  
  
"Hey...this is my old dorm-" she shut her mouth immediantly.  
  
"Really? I figured you would've been a Huffle-"  
  
The blonde went into a battle stance, "Say it and you die."  
  
"-puff." she finished defiently.  
  
There was a gasp throughout the hall.  
  
"That. Is. Not. Funny," she said through grit teeth.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Remus stepped forward.  
  
"Who are you?" Anubis asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," Remus smiled as Peter appeared from the portait hole.  
  
"R-remus, I was waiting at the libSiriry," Peter noticed Anubis and the blonde.  
  
"I'm Osiris Bloom," Osiris gave a fake bow, "Now, this it a holiday- why are you here?"  
  
"I'm Anubis Ghellar," the brunette grinned, flashing a perfect smile to them.  
  
"I'm Remus," he smiled shyly, "That's Peter, James, amd Sirius," he said, pointing to each one, respectivly.  
  
"We're here because Sirius' pops went on vacation without- what'd she call you?" James turned his head to the black-haired boy.  
  
"'Filthy blood tSiriitor'!" Sirius screeched, then laughed, "So they decided to stay for Christmas."  
  
"How...touching..." Osiris said impatiently, pulling Anubis closer, "Thanks to you, we're years in the future-"  
  
"Wow...it's true..." Anubis smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry looks just like James..."  
  
"Shut up! We probably should go talk to Dumbledore.." Osiris said urgently.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Anubis said loudly.  
  
"Are you in trouble?" Remus asked, "There's a hint of urgancy in your tone.."  
  
"English please," Sirius teased.  
  
Osiris Siriised an eyebrow, "I am in a bit of a hurry," she drew her wand- twelve inches, snake fang, cherry, "Don't make me use it."  
  
Anubis happily followed suit.  
  
"What's the password?" she spat.  
  
"I'll never tell you!" Sirius glared.  
  
"I'm sure you will!" she pointed it, "I know the unforgivables and I'm not afSiriid to use them- what about this boy?" she pointed at Peter  
  
"T-t-tribbles," he squeaked.  
  
Osiris shook her head, "Coward," she pocketed her wand and gave another false bow, "Thanks for your business," she took Anubis's's hand, "Let's go."  
  
They disolved into air.  
  
"Wow..they can apparate!" Peter gasped.  
  
"Stupid," Sirius hit his head, "Not on school days!"  
  
"School grounds you mean?" Remus had a bemused smile on his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about, Moony? We just got bested- by a couple of chicks!"  
  
"Anubis and Osiris...what weird names," James commented.  
  
"An' Sirius an' Remus aren't?" Sirus out James in a choke hold.  
  
Osiris and Anubis landed firmly on the front steps of a gargoyle.  
  
"Why'd you have to go and do that! Now we'll never find a way to Dumbledore...." Anubis sighed, "And Sirius was pretty hot, too."  
  
"So?!" Osiris said, hysterically, "Dumbledore would be so angry if he-"  
  
"If I what, Miss Bloom?" a cheery voice came from behind them.  
  
"Bloody hell...." Osiris sighed.  
  
"Shhh!" Anubis prodded Osiris' side, "That's the headmaster!" she whispered loudly.  
  
"No need to explain, Bloom, Ghellar, I understand how you got the time- turner. Why, though, is another thing-"  
  
"You see-"  
  
Dumbledore held up a wrinkled hand, "And I care not to know. It will be at least one month before I can find away to get you back to the correct time. I suppose this will give you time to practice for exams?" he smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Osiris, Anubis- You will be sorted into houses tonight a supper. Oh, and please apollogize to Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin, and Black. That's all I know about the future," Dumbledore, "That's all that was told to me."  
  
"Thank you so-"  
  
"Do I have to go to classes?" Anubis blinked, putting on her most innocent voice.  
  
"Yes, Miss Ghellar."  
  
"Darn..."  
  
Osiris, alone, trudged up the staircase, pulling a large suitcase of clothes she'd summon from a shop, using her grandmum's account.  
  
"Need help?" a sneer came from behind her.  
  
She turned and faced a very pissed quartet.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"A rematch," Sirius crossed his arms.  
  
"Why should I?" her eyes narrowed.  
  
"We'll tell Dumbledore!" piped Peter.  
  
"Shut it. He knows," she bit her lower lip, "I'm being sorted later, but he said I should come up here and hang out."  
  
"Liar," Remus spoke up.  
  
"Why would I lie about something so trivial?"  
  
"Trust?" Sirius muttered loudly.  
  
"I suppose you're right to be suspicious, but I highly doubt you oculd duel your way out of a paper bag," Osiris snapped, turning her back.  
  
"No, Peter, you never curse somebody with their backs turned," James chided.  
  
"How noble," Osiris spat, setting her trunk down and sitting down on it.  
  
"Turn and face us- coward!" Peter yelled.  
  
She turned around, revealing the tears streaming down her face, "I-I-I want to go home...."  
  
The boys were all taken back by her sudden mood-swing.  
  
"I might never see them...They're going to die soon, but I'm stuck here...."  
  
Anubis popped up on Sirius' back, her legs tightly around his waist, "Only if we get to them before..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"C'mon...we got other things to worry about..." Osiris put Anubis down.  
  
Osiris knew all eyes were on them as she took a seat under the hat.  
  
'Hmm...nice smarts- good material for Ravenclaw...' the hat hissed into her ear.  
  
"NO! I wanna be in Gryffindor!" Osiris yelled in her head.  
  
"Ah, the attitude of a Slytherin....You'd do well there-"  
  
"Like HELL!" Osiris wasn't aware that she'd said these words aloud, "I do not and WILL NOT be in Slytherin!"  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled, as if only doing so to please her.  
  
She happily took off the hat, tossing it back onto the chair, "Thank you!"  
  
Anubis was next; she climbed onto the chair, the hat didn't even touch her head before it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Anubis giggled, making her way back to the table she sat between Peter and Sirius, across from Osiris who was invited by Remus.  
  
"So, what's the new password?" Osiris forced a smile, blushing,  
  
Anubis: YAY! Done with chapter one!  
  
Osiris: I know it seems corny putting ourselves into a story, but bite my ass! 


	3. These are duds!

**Anubis and Osiris sat in the Gryffindor common room on couches, having nothing else to do. The boys were still mad, and didn't look like they were going to forgive them anytime soon.**

**"There has to be something we can do…" Osiris said as she braided Anubis' hair into thick ropes.**

**"I know, I know," Anubis grinned while she painted her toenails,' we could play a trick on them!"**

**"How is that going to help anything?"**

**"Well…it would have to be good. Something that we put a lot of time and thought into…"**

**"I'm still not seeing how this is going to get us anywhere!"**

**" If we prank them, and let them know we won't back down, but want to join, then I think they'll let us."**

**"Oh, alright. What can we do, then?" Osiris finished one braid, and went on to the next.**

**"I don't know. My thinking for the day just expired,' Anubis proved her statement by getting red nail polish all over her toe.**

**"I think I have an idea."**

**(next scene)**

**Sirius, James, Lupin, and Peter sat outside under the tree they always sat at.**

**"I don't see why we can't talk to them, Siri," Lupin argued, putting little braids in Sirius's, long, black hair.**

**"Because, they made fools out of us, and we have reputations to keep up."**

**"But, no one knows about that except us, and them, and they haven't said anything," Peter mumbled, lying down next to James.**

**"Peter, shut up. You almost peed your pants when the blonde one asked you for the password,' Sirius glared at him.**

**"Her name is Osiris," Lupin added moodily.**

**"Whatever. And that other one, she's just…."**

**"Hot. And she seems innocent,' James looked at Sirius, and grinned widely.**

**"No. We will not talk to them. And it's final. I don't care how hot they are," Sirius looked at the boys, and they all nodded.**

**(next scene)**

**Anubis and Osiris entered Transfiguration, and felt déjà vu creeping over them.**

**"I don't like this much, Siri,' Anubis stuck out her tongue, "I hate school."**

**"I know, but it'll be worth it when you get to see the look on the boy's faces when-" Osiris stopped in mid-sentence when the boys walked in, looking wind-blown and hot.**

**"They're all so gorgeous…well, except Peter,' Anubis said dreamily as she looked at them.**

**"Yeah, I know," Osiris smiled at Lupin, who barely returned her smile.**

**"Good morning class,' Professor McGonagall entered the room, and waved her wand, instructions appearing on the board.**

**"Pick up your wands, and we'll see how well you follow directions," she sat behind her desk and picked up a book.**

**Anubis and Osiris began working, and glanced occasionally over at the boys, and giggled.**

**Sirius watched Anubis, but wouldn't let the others notice," Okay, so let's do this," they all took out their wands. They began to wave them, and one by one, the wands turned into animals.**

**"What? These are duds!" James yelled as his turned into a rat. Peter began to cry as his turned into a crow and began pecking him on the head.**

**Lupin busted into laughter, seeing his wand become a snapping turtle and bite Sirius's toe, while Sirius kicked the turtle and examined his wand, which was now a condom.**

**Professor McGonagall looked up from her book to see the commotion, and sentenced the boys all to detention after class.**

**"But Professor," Peter whined,' this isn't our fault, we didn't do it."**

**"Yeah, we were tricked," Sirius glared at Anubis and Osiris, who were still red from laughing.**

**"And why should I believe you, Mr. Black?"**

**"Because, it's true!"**

**James and Lupin were busy playing with their animals. but looked up and nodded at this point.**

**"Professor?" Anubis raised her hand in the air, and waited for permission to speak.**

**"Do you have something to add, Miss Ghellar?"**

**"Yes…it was me, I switched the wands,' Anubis said guiltily.**

**"And I helped her," Osiris added.**

**"Oh, really? You're not just trying to take the blame for these boys?"**

**"No! Why would they willingly get detention?" Sirius asked, looking to the girls.**

**"Well then… Miss Bloom and Miss Ghellar, you have detention with me tonight at 7:00, after dinner. Class dismissed,' Professor McGonagall ushered them out the door, and Anubis and Osiris headed to their next class.**

**"Hey, wait up!" James yelled after them, and the rest of them following.**

**"What?" Osiris glared at them.**

**"Thanks for telling the truth," Lupin smiled at her.**

**"You're welcome…"**

**"It was a good trick," Sirius muttered, throwing the condom balloon at them.**

**"Thanks, but it wasn't my idea, it was Anubis'," Osiris smiled as she looked at the dark-haired girl.**

**"Really?" the boys said together.**

**"Yeah! So, we friends now?" Anubis asked as she looked at them with bright eyes.**

**"I guess, but under one condition,' Sirius looked at her.**

**"What?"**

**"No more making us look like idiots, we do that good enough by ourselves," he looked from Anubis to Osiris.**

**"I guess…" Osiris smiled.**

**"Okie-dokie," Anubis grinned and jumped on Sirius's back," Piggy back ride!"**

**Osiris shook her head, and they all walked upstairs to the common room, laughing and talking.**

**"So, which would you choose if you had to repopulate the world?" Anubis asked everyone, as they sat in the common room after Anubis and Osiris got out of detention ,and everyone else had gone to sleep," Professor McGonagall or Professor Trelawney, and for you Siri, Dumbledore or Professor Snape?"**

**"Professor?" Sirius began.**

**"Oops, I mean Snape," Anubis flinched as Osiris elbowed her.**

**Lupin thought for a second, and then said, "Professor McGonagall."**

**"Professor Trelawney," Peter squeaked.**

**"McGonagall," James grinned.**

**"I don't wanna play!" Sirius snapped.**

**"You just don't wanna answer," Anubis said," but you have too!" Anubis' eyes filled with tears.**

**"Okay, okay. I guess…McGonagall."**

**"And you Osiris?" Lupin asked.**

**"Definitely Dumbledore," she said and they all began laughing.**

**They stayed up for the rest of the night talking and laughing, and fell asleep in the common room floor in front of the fire. James on the couch, Peter in a chair, Osiris and Anubis on pillows in front of the fire. Sirius and Lupin slept beside Anubis and Osiris on a blanket.**

**Anubis woke up during the night and saw them all together, and she smiled before going back to sleep.**

**Anubis: Yay! Sorry it took so long…**

**Osiris: Someone lost the disk…**

**Anubis: Oops!**

**Osiris: Review please!**


End file.
